Embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device. In particular, embodiments of the present invention relate to methods for manufacturing a trench type semiconductor device having a thermally sensitive refill material.
Since the invention of superjunction devices by Dr. Xingbi Chen, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,275, the contents of which are incorporated by reference herein, there have been many attempts to expand and improve on the superjunction effect of his invention. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,410,958, 6,300,171 and 6,307,246 are examples of such efforts and are incorporated herein by reference.
Trench type superjunction devices are expected to replace multi-epi superjunction devices because of the potential lower processing cost. To manufacture a trench type superjunction device, insulator material is required to refill one or more of the etched trenches. The refill material should be selected carefully because the material impacts the electrical characteristics and reliability of the superjunction device. Generally, thermally stable materials, such as epitaxy, Tetraethylorthosilicate (TEOS), polysilicon, or semi-insulating polysilicon, have been used as the refill material.
Organic materials, which have low thermal expansion and provide good coverage, such as polyimide, are desirable candidates for the refill material. The melted organic refill materials generally have lower viscosity. Thus, internal voids in the refill material are less likely to occur during the refill process as compared to the conventional inorganic refill materials. In addition, the trenches may be filled with an organic refill material using technically less demanding methods, such as surface reflow methods. Furthermore, devices having organic refill materials are expected to have more stable surface potential at the breakdown voltage. Despite these advantages, thermally sensitive organic materials have not been used as a refill material for a trench type superjunction device because they are thermally unstable at a temperature significantly lower than the temperature used in the semiconductor diffusion processes employed in a conventional manufacturing method.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method for manufacturing a trench type semiconductor device having thermally sensitive refill materials, and a trench type semiconductor device having thermally sensitive refill materials.